ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynch Garrison
Lynch Garrison (aka 'Gigantic' Garrison, Big G, "The Hazard" Lynch Garrison") is an American wrestler contracted to the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Background Profile Garrison started out as a boxer but due to his size and strength, he was recommended to pursue a career in pro-wrestling. In his early days, Garrison headed for Japan, where he fought in promotions as the Gigantic Garrison. Coupling his size and agility with his boxing background, Garrison projected a "don't make him mad" type of personality. At 6'8" and weighing in at 325 pounds, Garrison is a big, strong, ruthless, fierce, and powerful force that testifies to the famous saying "Size Does Matter." Meeting Nero Garrison's big breakthrough came when he paired up with Nero, a hip-hop, cocky, superstar wannabe. Since then, the pair have emerged as a dominating duo as they created a stir in Tokyo; with their combination of speed and power saw the both of them become a destructive force on the tag team circuit. It is alleged that both Nero and Garrison continued their reign of terror in the tag team circuit for a better part of 2 years before finally heading back to USA. Return to USA Upon returning to the USA, Garrison had decided head back home to Detroitl; however Nero convinced him to stay with him in New Jersey to scout the local independent wrestling circuit. Using his connections in the media, Nero & Garrison continued their antics in the tag team division in the early 2000s. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation It was on one of these events that Nero caught wind of the Extreme Universal Championship Wrestling reopening in 2003. Nero and Garrison visited the EUWC offices in order to sign up and try out. EUWC CEO Matt Pickstock, who was present at the tryouts, thoroughly enjoyed Nero's tirade of berating management and was marvelled by the "loud mouth with big muscle" concept of Nero & Garrison. Pickstock signed up the duo immediately, upon the condition that the team would become a more presentable outfit. Nero then worked on a repackaging of their team and presented his idea to both Pickstock and Garrison, who were immediately on board with it. The EUWC reopened in early 2003 and the duo debuted as Nero & Big G. Entering with MC Hammer's "You cant Touch This", the fun-loving hip hop duo of Nero, the wisecracking and arrogant martial artist who got into trouble with his loud mouth, and Lynch Garrison as "Big G", Nero's insurance policy or muscle man. The concept was fairly simple: with the aid of Nero, Big G remains silent and cool tempered and is beginning to learn to "chill out" as a short fuse could be very dangerous. Any challenge that Nero turns down because the challenger was bigger or better than him, Big G would gladly accept and eliminate the challenger with his huge size and fierce power moves. His finisher, the Terrarizer is a top-rope big body splash which will knock the light out of any superstar. His other function is to make sure that his partner Nero also succeeds in his matches, by any means necessary. EUWC Tag Team Champions & The Regime Both Nero and Big G are tag-team specialists and have been the most effective duo in the EUWC. As a combination of a martial arts aerial attacker and a super-heavyweight power wrestler, Nero & Big G aim for the top and for being absolutely the best of their kind. The duo made waves again in the tag team division after winning the Tag Team Championships after a tournament that culminated in the finals at Xodus by defeating Sean Taylor and Scott Samson. Big G's power moves, size and strength combined with Nero's style of badmouthing all his competitors before matches kept the team on the top of the tag team division as they held the titles for 28 days before losing them to Scott Samson, who had then teamed up with his friend T-Charger. Practically speaking, n&G was the first and only well-formed tag team at the time, thereby prompting management to extensively recruit tag team competitors. This kicked off the tag team division which sparked off numerous teams such as Samson & T-Charger, The Action Faction, The Parker Brothers, Reign of Darkness etc. Even though they lost the belts a month later, n&G kept the division alive by their constant nagging and kept the tag team division hot and fresh. It was after their loss that Nero & Big G joined Matt Pickstock's 'Regime' of superstars, teaming up with Paul Doom and Samuel Roundtree. n&G saw this as a tremendous opportunity to regain the tag team titles and also provided ever-ready support to Pickstock. Soon enough, Nero & Big G recaptured the Tag Team titles at Ultra Brawl V by defeating then champions The Action Faction and held the titles for another 50 days. Nero's Injury and Return of Garrison After Paul Doom was dropped from Pickstock's Regime when he lost the World Championship, Doom decided to single-handedly destroy the Regime as the masked man. In this mission, Big G’s partner Nero was hurt badly after Doom hit Nero with a military press drop on a car hood. Nero was injured again by an unmasked Paul Doom before their tag title defense against Buck Naked & Samuel Roundtree, resulting in n&G losing the title, and putting Nero out of action for a few months. This fueled the fire in Big G to return to a more maniacal and enraged persona. Big G reverted to his old persona of Lynch Garrison and was lookong to avenge his friend. He challenged Doom to a Streetfight at BloodBath which Doom gladly accepted. The match was, as expected, brutal and barbaric and both men brought it to life! It also ended up being the second-best match (next to the infamous Hell in a Cell match between Paul Doom and Lord Alucard) of the year and became a staple favorite for the EUWC that fans talked about for days to come and of course of the victor, Lynch Garrison. BloodBath's "Holy Shit" Moment Garrison's night on BloodBath was just getting started, as he participated in what is now regarded as the most controversial Bloodbath matches of all times. The final moments of the match were as bizarre as they were incredible. Five men remained at the end; Angel of Death, Sean Taylor, HICAL, Paul Doom and Lynch Garrison. This was Garrison’s and Doom’s second match of the night and as both men went at it one more time, AOD and Sean Taylor were fighting on top of the cage, while HICAL was climbing up to join them. In an unreal display of brute strength, Garrison lifted Paul Doom in a military press and shot him right into the wall where the other three were hanging. Almost on impact, the cage wall dislodged from the rest and fell down outside the ring, taking down Taylor, AOD, HICAL and Doom with it! Garrison took the opportunity and pinned all five men, however due to a technicality, Garrison was NOT declared the winner and the match ended in a draw between the five men. Be that as it may, the break and falling of the cage wall courtesy of Lynch Garrison is still regarded as one of the biggest “Holy Shit” moments in wrestling history. Singles Championship Ambitions & Regime Enforcer The finish of the Blood Bath match set the tone for EUWC’s next PPV offering Only the Strong III where Lynch Garrison, Taylor, AOD, HICAL and Paul Doom challenged the reigning World Heavyweight Champion Lord Alucard in the EUWC’s first ever Elimination Chamber match. While Garrison lost the match, he had to deal with the fact that Alucard had now become Regime leader, thereby Garrison backing away from his World title ambitions. However, Garrison was more than accepting of Alucard's control of the Regime, and was glad to act as the Regime Enforcer. At the same time, Garrison decided to pursue the EUWC International Champion Apocalypse, who was already set to defend the title against "The Definitive" Danny Collins. Garrison's tirade against Apocalypse led to Danny Collins getting an edge and winning the International Championship at EUWC Uprising. On the same night, Garrison brought back Nero for the Regime vs. The Apocalypse 8 man tag team elimination match. Garrison seemingly had the upper hand till Apocalypse' music hit the arena and Garrison was distracted long enough to get eliminated. Superiority & International Championship EUWC’s flagship PPV Superiority saw an amazing clash of the titans in every match, including one for the coveted International Championship. While spending months chasing after the World Title, Lynch Garrison went on to get the Regime more gold by facing off newcomer and reigning International Champion Danny Collins and veteran superstar plus former International Champion Apocalypse. The match between the three saw an amazing showcase of talents by all three men as every one gave it their best. Garrison captured his first singles title in the EUWC and getting one for his team as his reign as International Champion played an important role in the upcoming war between the Regime and the Dominion. The Dominion's Hostile Takeover The war between the Regime and the Dominion was not only with regards to the World Championship, but the complete control of the EUWC. Dominion leader and reigning World Heavyweight Champion Holocaust chose his top lieutenant Apocalypse to ‘acquire’ the International Championship for the Dominion. Garrison, who had defeated Collins and Apocalypse at Superiority for the title, was immediately targeted by Apocalypse defeated Garrison to become International Champion again. It became evident that the two monsters of their armies would be the ones to make the larger scores in the game. Thus both men met once again at Exile with the International Championship on the line, only this time it would be in the ever ominous Hell in a Cell match! Both men had been fighting each other for months now and this match would be the last championship exchange between the two. When it was all said and done, both men fought to their last amount of strength and ended up having two International Title reigns to their resume, but it was Garrison that walked out of the cell as the new International Champion. Fued with Sean Taylor After emerging as International Champion, Garrison was challenged by Sean Taylor for the EUWC Title, rekindling their feud from Xodus and also for revenge when Garrison had injured him before Blood Bath. Sean Taylor defeated Garrison on an episode of Main Frame following eXile 2004. Taylor then proudly introduced a #1 Contenders Battle Royal Signup sheet backstage, which Garrison gladly signed all over the sheet. Taylor was further incensed when Garrison's partner and friend Nero signed all over Page 2 of the sheet. As both Nero & Garrison were in the battle royale, speculation was rife that there might be tension between the two. However, the two friends shrugged off any rumors and went into the match, seemingly dominating the match together, till an opportunity saw Garrison eliminate Nero to win the match after all. Despite this, the duo remained friends and Nero wished Garrison all the best for his title match. Garrison faced Taylor at Summer Sizzler for the title, but lost the match after Taylor pinned him with the Blood Rush. Final Tag Team Title reign After losing the International Title, Garrison teamed up with Nero once again, after Nero had been deliberately disqualified from challenging for the U.S. title. Both Garrison and Nero, frustrated over losing their individual title shots, decided to team up once again and succeeded in getting a Tag Team title shot. Through some maneuvering, Nero had himself appointed as the referee for the tag team title finals at Ultra Brawl VI, featuring the Moundfields vs. the Diabolical Forces. As Nero made the count in favor of the Diabolical Forces, the fans were shocked when Garrison appeared from behind the new champions and levelled them with a double chokeslam. Garrison then covered the fallen champions as Nero, still draped in the referee shirt, counted the 123 to award the Tag Team Championships to Garrison and himself, using their unused tag title shot and earning their 3rd Tag Team Championships, much to the dismay of the Diabolic Forces. Their final title reign saw a feud with Team Danger, who injured the champions in their first statement. Later on, right before their scheduled match at Bloodbath, Nero & Garrison bet their EUWC contracts along with the titles if they lost. Subsequently, Team Danger defeated the champs, thus ending the 49 day reign of Nero & Big G, totalling to 127 days in 3 reigns for the EUWC Tag Team Championships. This also meant that both Nero & Big G had to leave the EUWC on September 12, 2004. Return to EUWC & Money in the Bank Before Superiority III, Lynch Garrison returned to the EUWC in 2005 during the roster split and was drafted to Main Frame. Garrison immediately entered an inter-brand feud between Main Frame and Blackout, most notably being a part of a 6-man Money-In-The-Bank Ladder match. The match featured 3 each of the 2 EUWC brand shows and put them together to determine who would challenge their show’s leading championship (United States Championship for Mainframe and International Championship for Takedown) The competitors included Lynch Garrison, Apocalypse, and Matt Falcon from Main Frame and T. Waring, Evol & Jakob McLean from Take Down. All 6.men came into the match with different styles after a fast-paced match, it was Lynch Garrison who picked the briefcase off the top and earned the contract. One of the opponents Matt Falcon was particularly displeased at this, claiming Garrison had stolen the title shot from him in the nick of time. Another superstar displeased was Garrison's old friend Nero, who ironically at that time was the reigning United States Champion. Garrison even teased a cash-in just to spite Falcon, but retracted his statement by saying he was just kidding. Falcon was not amused and challenged Garrison a month later for the title shot at Aftershock. Even though Garrison lost the match, it was later revealed that he still gets to keep his contract while Falcon becomes the #1 contender for the U.S. Title. It was later revealed that this was a "below-the-radar" trick in Garrison's match contract, which subsequently led to his suspension from Main Frame. Arrival on Take Down/Blackout After a few weeks, Garrison appeared on Take Down's PPV Exile and shocked everyone by cashing his title shot against the International Champion Hawkeye and captured the title for a third time. Thus, Garrison was drafted to Take Down. Garrison remained the International Champion for 63 days before losing it to Hawkeye at Summer Sizzler in a triple threat title match also featuring Cuchulain. Garrison then went on to challenge for the new EUWC Championship against Cuchulain, after Garrison had pinned the champion in a non-title open challenge. Garrison defeated Cuchulain by DQ, but did not win the title. Garrison then entered a rivalry with Damian Dante Stone, where Garrison recognized Stone's reputation as a master of hardcore matches. However, in an ironic twist, Garrison challenged DDS to a singles match, claiming that Stone would be out of his element. Garrison defeated Stone in a hard fought match. Garrison was a part of the 4-man Hades Dungeon Match for the EUWC Championship along with reigning Champion Hawkeye, STEALTH and Angel of Death at EUWC Uprising. Garrison made a "One-Night-Only" appearance on Main Frame's last episode as he teamed up with Nero, Lord Alucard and Jay Smash to reform the Regime in an 8-man tag team main event against Rocko Daymon, Dan Ryan, Classy Mike C and Jaz Moundfield. At the closing moments of the match, Garrison abandoned his team after noticing that the match was getting out of hand. The Regime went on to win the match at the end. Injury & Institutionalization Garrison was severely injured at the hands of Lord Alucard in a parking lot confrontation. Alucard had beaten down Garrison till finally smashing him head first into a car windshield. Garrison has not been seen on an EUWC broadcast since then. It was later learned that Garrison experience psychological trauma following the injury and attempts to remove the glass pieces from his face. Due to this, Garrison was last seen at a mental rehabilitation center, where he was tied to his bed due to causing injuries to staff members. Appearances in Other Media The Leage of Extraordinary Wrestlers (film) Main Article: LXW The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers Lynch Garrison played a supporting character as himself in the EUWC Feature Film "The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers" (LXW) where he teamed up with Sean Taylor, Nero, Classy Mike C and Lord Alucard to save WrestleMania 21 from Vince McMahon's evil plans. Garrison was mainly used as the muscle of the group as he took down several former WWE Superstars such as Bill Goldberg and Scott Hall etc. Knights Errant (Novel) Lynch Garrison plays a major character of the antagonist in the EUWC novel "Knights Errant", which presents a fictional view following the events after Blood Bath 2008. Garrison is featured in the first 2 arcs of the novel where he picks up from his recovery after being injured and is hell bent on revenge against Lord Alucard. To this end, Garrison forms an entourage of 3 young developmental wrestlers and arrives back in the EUWC to make Alucard's life miserable at best. Memorable Matches EUWC Xodus 2003 – Tag Team Championship (partnered with Nero) vs. Sean Taylor & Scott Samson The first PPV match for Nero & Big G and the first title win for the duo. N&G kicked off the tag team division which sparked off numerous teams such as Samson & T-Charger, The Action Faction, The Parker Brothers, Reign of Darkness etc. Even though they lost the belts a month later, they kept the division alive by their constant nagging and kept the contender slot hot and fresh till finally taking the belts again a few months later. EUWC Bloodbath 2003 – Street Fight Vs. Paul Doom This was the turning point. The big transformation. After Paul Doom pulled off one of the biggest missions to single-handedly destroy the Regime as the masked man, Big G’s partner Nero was hurt badly by Doom. This fueled the fire in Big G to return to a more maniacal and enraged persona and challenged Paul Doom at Bloodbath. The match was as expected brutal and barbaric and both men brought it to life! It also ended up being the second-best match (next to the infamous Hell in a Cell match between Paul Doom and Lord Alucard) of the year and became a staple favorite for the EUWC that fans talked about for days to come and of course of the victor, Lynch Garrison. EUWC Bloodbath 2003 – 20 Man Bloodbath Match Regarded as the most controversial Bloodbath matches of all times, the final moments of the match were as bizarre as they were incredible. Five men remained at the end; Angel of Death, Sean Taylor, HICAL, Paul Doom and Lynch Garrison. This was Garrison’s and Doom’s second match of the night and as both men went at it one more time, AOD and Sean Taylor were fighting on top of the cage, while HICAL was climbing up to join them. In an unreal display of brute strength, Garrison lifted Paul Doom in a military press and shot him right into the wall where the other three were hanging. Almost on impact, the cage wall dislodged from the rest and fell down outside the ring, taking down Taylor, AOD, HICAL and Doom with it! Garrison took the opportunity and pinned all five men however due to a technicality, Garrison was NOT declared the winner and the match ended in a draw between the five men. This match set the tone for EUWC’s next PPV offering Only the Strong III where all five men challenged the reigning World Heavyweight Champion Lord Alucard in the EUWC’s first ever Elimination Chamber match. Be that as it may, the break and falling of the cage wall courtesy of Lynch Garrison is still regarded as one of the biggest “Holy Shit” moments in wrestling history. EUWC Superiority 2004 – International Championship Vs. Apocalypse vs. Danny Collins © EUWC’s flagship PPV Superiority saw an amazing clash of the titans in every match, including one for the coveted International Championship. While spending months chasing after the World Title, Lynch Garrison went on to get the Regime more gold by facing off newcomer and reigning International Champion Danny Collins and veteran superstar plus former International Champion Apocalypse. The match between the three saw an amazing showcase of talents by all three men as every one gave it their best. Garrison captured his first singles title in the fed and getting one for his team as his reign as International Champion played an important role in the upcoming war between the Regime and the Dominion. EUWC Exile 2004 – International Championship Hell In A Cell Match Vs. Apocalypse © The war between the Regime and the Dominion was not only with regards to the World Championship, but the complete control of the EUWC. Dominion leader and reigning World Heavyweight Champion Holocaust chose his lieutenant Apocalypse to ‘acquire’ the International Championship for the Dominion. Apoc defeated Garrison to become International Champion again but it was evident that the two monsters of their armies would be the ones to make the larger scores in the game. Thus both men met once again at Exile with the International Championship on the line, only this time it would be in the ever ominous hell in a cell match! Both men had been fighting each other for months now and this match would be the last championship exchange between the two. When it was all said and done, both men fought to their last amount of strength and ended up having two International Title reigns to their resume, but it was Garrison that walked out of the cell as the new International Champion. EUWC Superiority 2006 – “Money In The Bank” Ladder Match Vs. Matt Falcon vs. Apocalypse vs. Evol vs. Jakob McLean vs. T. Waring An interesting concept which paired 3 each of the 2 EUWC brand shows and put them together to determine who would challenge their show’s leading championship (United States Championship for Mainframe and International Championship for Takedown) All six men came into the match with different styles participated and it was Lynch Garrison who picked the briefcase off the top and earned the contract. One of the opponents Matt Falcon was particularly displeased at this and challenged Garrison a month later for the title shot. Even though Garrison lost the match, it was later revealed that he still gets to keep his contract while Falcon becomes the #1 contender for the U.S. Title. After a few weeks, Garrison appeared on EUWC Exile and shocked everyone by cashing his title shot against the International Champion Hawkeye and captured the title for a third time. The high point of this match was its placing. Since Superiority went head to head with Wrestlemania, it turned out to be a fantastic wrestling weekend and the Superiority Money In The Bank match outclassed its Wrestlemania counterpart by popular vote. Title History & Achievements *EUWC International Champion (x3) *EUWC World Tag Team Champion (x3, w/ Nero) *2003 Blood Bath Winner *2006 Money-In-The-Bank winner *2003 EUWC Best Tag Team of the Year *2003 EUWC Best Storyline of the Year Entrance Themes *"U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer *"Free" by Powerman 5000 *"High Voltage" by Linkin Park *"I am Rock" by Rock Moveset Finishing & Signature Moves *Terrarizer (Money shot body splash) *The Real Hazard (Big Show chokeslam) Regular Moves *Military Press drop *Shoulder thrusts at turnbuckle *Running body splash while opponent is down. *Belly to back suplex. *Spinebuster *Bearhug *Sleeper hold on ground *various boxing jabs *big boot *Knee strikes *Superplex *Powerbombs *Running Shoulder block References Nero & Big G Homepage (updated 2004) "Knights Errant" - An EUWC Novel post BloodBath Category:EUWC Category:Tag Teams Category:Former EUWC World Tag Team Champion Category:Former EUWC International Champion Category:Former EUWC BloodBath Winner Category:Wrestlers Category:Tag teams Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Tag team champions Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2003 Category:Characters from Michigan Category:Wrestlers born in Michigan Category:People from Detroit, Michigan